Pieboy Tower
The Pieboy Tower, also known as The Pieboy6000 Tower is a massive building, currently the second tallest known on this wiki at 1,670.6ft beaten only by the Thunderbirds Tower at 1,730ft (because we count spires), located in Lolcouver, Lolnada. It was secretly constructed in 2008, and kept a secret on this wiki until 2011. It is the location of Pieboy6000's operations and videos, and many people are working for him here. The Tower contains Many different floors that house different Facilities, so that visitors may feel at home if they do visit the tower. Facilities inside the tower There is many facilities in the massive tower of 101 floors (No connection to Taipei 101). Floor 1 - Welcome Area, Ground Floor Lunch area. Floors 2 through 11 - Lower floor Offices, where workers who do the paperwork and sort legal issues (such as urinating onto peoples heads off the top floor) work for Pieboy. Floors 12 through 15 - A Federal Holding area where criminals who were workers at the tower are held. Floor 16 - This floor holds people who have been infected by things like the Really Sucky Virus. Those who have the Really Sucky Virus Eternal Edition will live out the rest of there lives here. People who are infected with any of strains of the Virus (or any other problem) are sent straight here. Floor 17 - The Medical Wing. If someone can be cured from their problem, such as the DARO Retard Capsules or the The Really Sucky Virus (except Eternal Edition), they will be treated here. Floors 18 through 20 - The Toilets. The only other toilets are the ones for the Higher Workers on Floor 98. Floors 21 through 23 - Weapons Range, anyone who steals a weapon will be instantly sprayed with M60's. Floors 24 - 60 - Five Star Hotel, where it was made Five star because you are permitted to shitting out of the window on to peoples heads below. Floors 61 - 68, 70 - 80 - The Pieboy Secret Armed Service Military Facility. No one but the Service, Extremely high VIP's (Such as Thunderbirds101) and Pieboy are permitted to enter this floor. Floor 69 - The Pieboy ROFL Brothel. Only VIPs, Pieboy, and the PSAS are allowed in here. Floors 81 - 97 - Civil Defence Offices. This is where lucky workers are sent to make sure that we know when we are about to have a war, and what our defences are like, and how we can protect the people. Floor 98 - The Higher Toilets, only for use by Pieboy, and anyone on Floor 81 or above. Floor 99 - 100 - The video creation offices, where Pieboy has his workers create videos for the world, these people are well payed. Floor 101 - Pieboy6000's Personal Office and Living Space. Pieboy6000 lives here, and has the room guarded by LOLturrets, who can remain active even in an EMP. The floor can, coincidentally, hold 101 people, meaning Large parties happen every now and then. Roof - The Roof has a helipad located on top of a large pillar which is entered by External Stairs. This is used for Emergencies, or whenever Pieboy returns from a trip of any kind. All floors contain a fire escape, and the fire escape for Floors 81 and upwards is either by Helicopter or the Fire Escape Waterslide. Legal Issues There has been several legal issues Concerning the tower due to it's floors. June 17th, 2009 - Water Slide Fire Exit was complained about because it was made of plastic and held together with IWAY dough. This was fixed by making it out of metal. October 19th, 2009 - Workers complained about there shitty pays, and demanded a rise. Pieboy raised their salary by £1, left it for a few weeks, then changed it when nobody noticed back to 50p and hour. August 7th, 2010 - People in the area complained of loud music blasted from Floor 101 the night before, which was Pieboy's birthday. They were all promptly told to sod off, and no-one really cared. December 2nd, 2010 - A grenade was thrown out of a window during an attack, and hospitalized several people. This was confirmed to be part of a terrorist attack on that day. March 14th, 2011 - A man fell off the roof. This was deemed as the man wanting to commit suicide, and all charges were dropped. Attacks on the Tower Sadly, a bunch of assholes live in the world and have attacked the tower before. December 13th, 2008 - A man detonated a car bomb outside the ground floor, threatening to bring it down. Authorities and engineers quickly worked on this problem, and the man was sentenced to death for terrorism. 2 people were badly injured, but made a full recovery. March 14th, 2009 - A few soldiers entered the building and began shooting at workers as the men approached Floor 61. They entered Floor 61 and were cut down in a firefight with the PSAS (Pieboy Special Armed Service). About 30 people died, 14 were injured, 5 severely. November 17th, 2009 - A massive troll face hit the tower, severly damaging Floors 71 - 93. The building was safe, but had to be shut down for a month for repairs. 1 man was injured. May 31st, 2010 - A Military Jumpjet owned by the United Speakonian Soviet Republic Fired missiles at Floor 101, but the missiles were quickly shot down, and the jumpjet followed, thanks to the PSAS and Roof AA Guns. This is the first known attack of the USSR. June 2nd, 2010 - A few days after the Thunderbirds101 tower was nearly hit with ROFL 6 Nerve Gas in Lolinois, ROFL 6 Nerve Gas was detected spreading through out the buildings ventilation system. About 170 people died, many civilians who wouldn't stop panicking and listen for once. It was finally contained when the tower's air pumps activated, and removed the ROFL 6 Gas. This is the deadliest attack on the tower that was ever recorded. December 2nd, 2010 - A Man entered the building at 9:46am and made his way up to floor 41, and started shooting at everyone he saw. He threw a grenade which went out the window and caused a legal issue for the tower. 3 people died, 6 were injured, 2 severely, and 1 man was left in shock. The man, later identified as Bob Schnitzelmoth was executed by target practice, being used as the target, in floor 62. July 1st, 2011 - Radar Overseer Scotty began pelting the building with Baloney sandwiches, causing bad structural damage. The attack was ceased when Scotty turned round and got shot in the bollocks by LOLCouver Authorities. Floors 15, 32, 45 and 69 were damaged in the attack. Trivia *The building is most attacked because the attackers were jealous that the tower had a water slide and they didn't. *Floor 69 was made the ROFL Brothel out of pure coincidence. *Originally, this tower belonged to Simon Cheeseteeth, and was taken over by Pieboy6000 after a good bit of Swordfighting, resulting in Simon's death, by falling off the roof of the tower. The swords are kept in Pieboy's living quarters today, still stained with Simon's blood. Category:Buildings